U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,094 has already described a device and a method for the input of a destination for a navigation system, in which a user is able to select particular destinations. To permit a faster input, categories of particular destinations and subcategories are provided. In that case, the user is able to select a suitable category within a list, and after a category has been chosen, one or more corresponding destinations are displayed to him for selection.